saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivien
|status = Alive |voice actor = Maaya Uchida |appears in = Sword Art Online: Project Ragnarok }} Vivien (ビビアン, Bibian) is a character appearing in the series Sword Art Online: Project Ragnarok as a member of the Knights of Round. Her true name was revealed to be Umiko Nanami (七海 ウミコ , Nanami Umiko) and was the younger sister of the deceased Kairi Nanami, the original Vivien of «Sword Art Online». Appearance As a Pooka, Vivien has platinum blonde hair that goes a bit beyond her shoulders, with a braid present on the top part. This braid is not that noticeable though, as she wears a green beret-like hat. Her clothes include a long sleeved, high neck, striped inner shirt with breast and shoulder plates, going along with a green skirt with black ruffles and boots that cut a little low from her knee. She also wears a long green scarf around her neck where the guild symbol is stitched. Personality Vivien was originally a shy and reserved girl during her first days with a guild, as she wasn't used to being around that too many people quickly. She eventually got over this and befriended them, revealing her strong-willed persona and leadership qualities. Her days in Alfheim, as she had stated, were a bliss, until she found out of her older sister's involvement in the guild back at «Sword Art Online» and blaming its disbanding for her death, indirectly placing Gwenhwyfar guilty of everything. She became an enemy of her during the course of Ragnarök, turning to their "pain in the ass" while they were dealing with all of the problems the said quest entails. However, after learning of the true events back at the death game, she learned to accept that it was nobody's fault and resumed duties at the guild, after seeking everyone's forgiveness, proving she knows how to be humble and accept her mistakes, a difference that sets her apart from her own sister. She is said to be a rival of Misaki when it dons to the vice captain's attention. Background Umiko was only twelve when «Sword Art Online» was released, and had no permission to dive into the game like her older sister, Kairi, was. After her sister had fallen comatose due to Kayaba's entrapment of all the players, she looked after her older sister until her untimely death inside the game itself. Although all the NerveGears were confiscated years after «SAO» was cleared, Umiko managed, by unknown means, to acquire the past game file of her sister and convert it to an account in «New ALO» using the same name, but with reconstructed appearance, as a Pooka. As it turns out, her older sister, Kairi Nanami, was the Vivien of the Gwenhwyfar's Knights of Round, and the very cause of its disbanding. She died during the ambush of Laughing Coffin. Chronology Sword Art Online: Project Ragnarok Vivien had been a member of KOR shortly before the series began, and was one of the minor causes of Gwenhwyfar's worries, thinking that her IGN similarities with a former rival was more than a coincidence. Though she displays a personality different from the original Vivien's proud and airy attitude, the guild captain still was wary of her presence inside the guild, resulting in her fear of another disbandment. Prior to the phase of Ragnarök, Vivien had eventually learned to belong with the Knights, eradicating everyone's worry of another disbandment. However, after Gwenhwyfar herself had opened up to her the original story and fate of the Knights of Round, Umiko began to blame her of Kairi's death, thinking that her own pride and competitiveness brought an end to her older sister's life. She antagonized the Knights during the heat of Ragnarök, attempting to foil their plans of defeating the bosses and completing the main quest, all due to blinded rage. But after learning of the true events during the time they were trapped inside Aincrad, Umiko learned to forgive them and accept that it wasn't Gwenhwyfar's fault, though she still carries the guilt she had placed on her, returning to the Knights and asking their forgiveness. After the Grand Quest Ragnarok, Vivien started performing music for small crowd, eventually earning a virtual idol title in Aincrad. Relationships Kairi Nanami Umiko and Kairi are sisters, the latter being the older of the two. The exact status and description of their relationship is unknown, as it had not been described, though it is presumed the Umiko must have loved Kairi dearly to even hold a grudge against Raiko for her death. Gwenhwyfar During the first course of the series, Umiko was said to look up at Gwenhwyfar as a model, like every other younger member of the guild, amazed by the experiences of her group and the others back at «Sword Art Online» regardless of how terrible it was. But after learning of the rift between her and her older sister, she slowly held a grudge against her, and blamed her for Kairi's death without listening to her side of the story. In the end, they reconciled, and Gwen was the first person Umiko asked forgiveness from, before asking of her permission to resume guild duties. Lancelot Umiko is said to rival Misaki's feelings for Lancelot, though the exact nature of this is unknown. Abilities Vivien's abilities as a Pooka mainly is for support, providing various buffs for her parties and assistance through manipulation of music and sound. She never charges to the front lines, as her main weapon, a harp named Overture is not capable of dealing any kind of damage physically. Vivien easily makes up through powerful magic spells. Alfheim Online *'HP:' 750 *'MP:' 870 Main Equipment *'Overture' Skills Notable Achievements *Participated in the completion of the Ragnarok Quest Gallery Trivia *'Vivien' was one of the other names of the Lady of the Lake, and was a student of the great wizard Merlin. *According to the Arthurian legend, Vivien was the person responsible for weaving lies of Queen Guinevere's adultery. Category:Character Category:ALO Player Category:Female Category:Pooka Category:Player